


Sacrifice

by Pieri_Ale



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad Ending, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieri_Ale/pseuds/Pieri_Ale
Summary: Steve tenía la misión de devolver las gemas a sus tiempos correspondientes y luego regresar al 2023...pero regresar no era algo que Steve tenía planeado.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, past Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beth_Alpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Alpe/gifts).



> **_“…Tell me you, will hold me in the golden afterlife_ **
> 
> **_Yeah, you_ **
> 
> **_You don't have to die alone tonight_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_I will find you in a burning sky_ **
> 
> **_Where the ashes rain in your mind_ **
> 
> **_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_ **
> 
> **_Sacrifice (Sacrifice)…”_ **
> 
> **** **_Sacrifice – Zella Day_ **

Si en 1940 alguien le hubiera dicho a Steve que lograría entrar al ejército, dirigir una tropa con Bucky a su lado, conocer a una de las mejores mujeres que pisaría la tierra, que pilotearía un avión hasta el océano salvando a New York de ser destruida, que estaría congelado 70 años y despertaría para luchar con extraterrestres, robots asesinos, grupos nazi que se niegan a desaparecer…que participaría en una guerra por la supervivencia del universo y sobreviviría para contarlo…

Pues Steve probablemente hubiera golpeado a quien se lo dijera por pensar que le estaban jugando una broma.

Pero no era una broma.

No.

Todo eso paso. La guerra, Bucky, Peggy, los 70 años congelados, despertar con casi todos sus conocidos muertos…los extraterrestres, los robots…Thanos.

Pero con todo lo malo vino lo bueno. Logro lo que siempre quiso, servir a su país. Continuo con su amistad con Bucky, “hasta el final de la línea” aun cuando eso tomo nuevos significados en el nuevo siglo. Conoció a grandes personas que se volvieron importantes para él. Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Wanda, Sam, Rhodey…Tony.

Tony…

La primera vez que conoció a Tony Stark lo odio. Lo odio porque representaba todo lo que había perdido. Tony era un futurista, no se estancaba en el pasado, no esperaba que alguien fuera a rescatarlo o apoyarlo, hacia todo a su manera luchando contra todos para que lo escucharan, demostrándole al mundo que Tony Stark estaba ahí.

Solo que Tony ya no estaba.

Tony lo había vuelto a hacer.

Había salvado a la Tierra una vez más…no, había salvado el universo.

El mayor defensor de la Tierra dio su vida para que el resto del universo pueda prevalecer.

Y Steve nuevamente solo pudo observar. Observar como todo estaba perdido hasta que Tony salió adelante, hasta que Tony volvió a sacrificarse por todos.

Steve le había fachado a Tony desde el principio.

Cuando Tony le pedía que viviera, que se adaptara a esta nueva era…Steve prefería pasar sus días visitando su museo, visitando a Peggy, tratando de actuar como si todo fuera un sueño del que despertaría.

Cuando Tony le pidió que confiara en él…Steve le oculto lo ocurrido con sus padres y le echó en cara que le mintió sobre Ultron.

Cuando Tony le pidió que escuchara, que aceptara lo que gritaban 117 países…Steve solo podía pensar en salvar a Bucky.

Incluso cuando Tony le pidió la verdad, cuando Steve podría haber aceptado que le había estado ocultando algo tan importante…mintió.

**_—¿Lo sabías?—_ ** _los ojos de Tony brillaban de dolor pero con una pequeña pizca de esperanza._

****

**_—No—_ ** _Y esa sola palabra basto para que la esperanza sea reemplazada por traición_

De ahí todo fue cuesta abajo entre ellos.

Steve le envió una carta y un teléfono. Pero Tony nunca llamo.

No llamo ni siquiera cuando Thanos envío a sus hijos por la gema de Vision.

Ellos perdieron y Tony casi muere en el espacio.

Pasaron cinco años para que se volvieran a ver. Cinco años en los que Steve siguió haciendo lo que siempre hacia, recordar y añorar en tiempo pasado…aquel tiempo en el que podía caminar por cualquier lado y vería a Tony maniático o muerto de sueño con una leve sonrisa.

**_—¡Hey Cap!_ **

Y como siempre, Tony solo miro al futuro. Se casó con Pepper a pesar de todo, tuvo una hermosa hija que compartía sus mismos ojos curiosos.

Y solo le pidió mantener su futuro a salvo. Regresar con vida con su pequeña familia, su dulce hija.

¿Es necesario decir que Steve le volvió a fallar?

Hay que explicar cómo Steve volvió a romper una promesa. Como al final fue Tony quien tuvo que sacrificarse para salvarlos a todos.

Todo un ejército de héroes. Naves de todo el universo, todo un pueblo luchando por su sobrevivencia ante el Titán Loco.

Planetas perdieron a su gente. Toda la flota Nova desaparecida en acción. Asgard destruido casi por completo. Los guardianes perdieron a Gamora, los Avengers a Natasha.

Y el futuro perdió a Tony Stark.

Steve perdió a Tony.

Y eso era algo que no podía ser revertido.

****************

**—¿Qué estás diciendo?**

La crianza católica de Sara Rogers había dejado de importar desde que Steve despertó en el futuro. Los aliens y los dioses hacen muy difícil mantener la fe.

**—Thor se va con los guardianes y eres el único que puede levantar su martillo—** vuelve a explicar Bruce sin darse cuenta de la esperanza naciente en el rubio **—Así que debes ser tú quien regrese las gemas a sus líneas de tiempo respectivas**

Pero ahí estaba su oportunidad. Su milagro personal, como si alguien allá arriba le estuviera diciendo “bueno, ya sufriste mucho, es hora de tu recompensa”

**—¿Estás seguro de esto Cap?—** pregunta Sam preocupo, segundos antes de iniciar el viaje.

**—No te preocupes Sam, todo saldrá bien**

**—Steve—** la mirada de Bucky es una resignada, su amigo siempre ha podido saber cuándo está por hacer alguna idiotez monumental **—Cuídate—** es lo único que le dice, sabe que no retrocederá

**—Adiós Buck**

El viaje en el tiempo es algo que nunca se olvida.

Su primera parada fue el planeta Morag. Observa a Rhodey y Nebula noquear a Peter Quill para luego tomar el orbe que contiene la gema del Poder, mira a Nebula ser absorbida por Thanos y comprende como llego el Thanos del 2014 a su tiempo. Deja el orbe en su lugar y va a su siguiente destino.

En Vormir se topa con Red Skull. Ambos miran la pelea entre Natasha y Clint.

**—Steve Rogers, hijo de Sara—** masculla Skull con pesar **—Puedes devolver la gema, pero la gema no devolverá su alma—** añade mientras ven a Natasha caer **—Suéltala en el precipicio y vete**

Con malestar Steve cumple la orden. En el fondo sabía que Nat no regresaría.

Deja caer la gema a la par que observa a Clint gritar con dolor.

El regreso del éter y el martillo de Thor son tranquilos, sin complicaciones más que una leve mirada triste que le dirige quien parece ser la madre de Thor.

Regresar el 2012 fue el viaje más fácil. Solo deja caer el bastón junto a su cuerpo inerte y sale corriendo hacia el Kamar-Taj.

**—Veo que Bruce cumplió lo que prometió—** no es Strange quien lo recibe, pero Bruce ya le había hablado de la mujer **—Gracias por su labor Steve Rogers**

**—De nada señora—** responde **—más bien, gracias a usted por darnos esta oportunidad**

**—Mi labor como guardián de la gema es preservar las líneas temporales—** musita devolviendo la gema a su collar **—y por ende debo advertirte que aquello que planeas no será lo que anhelas…cambiar una mínima cosa abrirá una nueva línea temporal. Los muertos seguirán muertos y tu cuerpo seguirá congelado**

**—…lo sé…pero si hay la más mínima oportunidad…**

**—Entonces te deseo la mejor las suertes, Steve Rogers**

Con una última mirada a la mujer, Steve emprende otro viaje.

Desde el 2012 ha estado soñando con que haría si le dieran la oportunidad de volver. Siempre pensó que llevaría a Peggy a ese baile prometido, que viviría feliz con ella…que tendría la vida que su amada madre siempre quiso para él.

Pero ahí, viéndola tras el cristal de su oficina luego de regresar el Teseracto, sabe que no es lo que quiere en ese momento.

Peggy había tenido una buena vida sin él, había fundado SHIELD, se había casado y tenido dos hijos. Había sido feliz. Él no puede quitarle eso por un deseo egoísta.

Así que decide dejar de fingir.

Acepta el hecho que, a pesar de los problemas, a pesar de todos los desacuerdos, de las mentiras y la distancia. A pesar de todo…Steve Rogers no puede vivir en un mundo donde Tony Stark no exista.

Quedarse con Peggy significaba ver a Tony en algún momento, ser parte de su vida.

Pero no puede permitir que el universo se quede sin Tony Stark.

Así que usa su última partícula Pym para viajar una vez más al 2023.

Está en medio de la batalla. Puede ver como se enfrenta a Thanos mientras el resto está ocupado con las tropas del titán.

Su contraparte lo ve. Y la resolución en su rostro es algo que se quedaría grabado en la retina de Steve hasta el final. No sabe que vio su versión “más joven”, pero suelta su agarre y le permite al titán decapitarlo sin piedad.

Thanos ríe soltando su cuerpo a un lado y continua su camino por un grupo desprevenido de wakandianos.

Steve corre hacia su contraparte y extrañado observa su cuerpo desaparecer.

Es como si ambas versiones se hubieran fusionado en un solo ser.

Pero no hay tiempo para pensar en esos detalles.

Steve escucha a Spiderman solicitar ayuda para proteger el guantelete.

Sabe lo que hay que hacer.

Corre.

Corre como si recién le hubieran inyectado el suero del súper soldado. Corre sabiendo que el destino del universo y el futuro del mismo dependen de su velocidad.

**—¡Queens!—** grita cuando logra ver al joven héroe **—¡Aquí!**

Peter parece comprender y le lanza el guantelete. Es un pase largo, pero Steve logra obtenerlo.

Scott y quien parece ser Hope Van Dyne lo llaman desde la minivan que serviría de portal para las gemas.

Pero ese dejo de ser el plan.

Thanos lo alcanza y lo levanta del cuello.

**—¿Cuántas veces debo arrancarte la cabeza para que entiendas que no van a ganar?—** ruge furioso

A lo lejos Steve puede escuchar como alguien grita su nombre, como le piden que aguante.

**—No te dejaré matarlo—** susurra Steve con el poco aire que le queda

Y ante la mirada atónita de Thanos deja que el guante encaje en su brazo y chasquea los dedos.

Se siente como una explosión.

La mitad de su cuerpo arde dolorosamente mientras su otra mitad lucha por mantenerlo vivo.

Los ve convertirse en polvo. Igual que la primera vez. Escucha los gritos de alegría y las exclamaciones de triunfo.

Entonces hay alguien junto a él.

**—¿Cap?—** susurra desesperado **—No me hagas esto Cap, vamos no te duermas—** hay un tono lagrimoso en la voz **—Steve…**

**—Tony…—** enfoca sus azules ojos en los marrones que lo miran **—Te…te prometí que vivirías…por Morgan**

**—Steve…¡No te duermas soldado, es una orden!**

**—Lo siento—** se esfuerza en decir **—Lamento mucho lo que hice**

**—Hey, es cosa del pasado—** sonríe Tony entre lágrimas **—Por lo que vale, yo también lamento las cosas que hice**

**—Estoy tan cansado**

**—No digas eso—** murmura Tony **—Te llevaremos con Helen y su cuna para que te recuperes…**

**—No…esto es mejor**

**—¿Cómo es mejor?—** de enoja Tony **—¿Cómo puede ser mejor un mundo sin el Capitán América? ¿Sin Steve Rogers?**

**—Aun tendrán a Iron Man para protegerlos—** añade Steve sonriendo levemente. Tras Tony puede ver reunidos a sus amigos, la familia que se tardó en aceptar **—Porque el mundo tal vez no sepa que hacer sin el Capitán América…pero yo no sabría qué hacer en un mundo sin Tony Stark…**

**—Steve…¡Steve!**

Todo va volviéndose borroso, la negrura va adueñándose de su mirada y lo último que puede ver es el rostro de Tony bañado en lágrimas.

Alza con esfuerzo su mano para colocarla sobre el reactor de arco. Siente como vibra con energía bajo su palma, como vibra lleno de vida.

Y se deja ir.


End file.
